The prank
by Sharpcharm
Summary: Damon is a popular high school jock. He and Elena are enemies and pull pranks on each other. After Elena pulls a big prank on Damon his friend comes up with a plan: Go out with Elena, make her fall in love with you, then dump her in front of everybody.
1. Chapter 1

Timberwolfs: 28 Cougars: 29. I known as the top Wolf took off my helmet and looked up at the score board. My team was only 2 points away from beating the Cougars. I ran to my coach.

"We are only 2 point away from beating them. We can still catch up. Now, Matt, I want you to pass the ball to Damon, okay" the coach said as the players huddled up.

"Don't worry, coach. We'll beat them so bad they will never play again" Trevor said, patting the coach on the back.

"I hope so. Now, get out there and win"

We all nodded and hurried out in the field.

"Damon, Damon, Damon, Damon," all the girls cheered my name. All except for one: Elena. She rolled her eyes and kept her focus to the game. She has been my enemy since Junior year. And now a senior, we still are.

I quickly snapped my attention back to the game and looked at the crowds then at Matt.

Matt nodded and started the game "54, 21, 19, hut" the ball was passed to him. All my teamates went and started blocking the Cougars. I gave Matt a signal, and the ball was passed to me. I caught it and started running with full speed. 5 of the Cougars started running after me. I easily passed the first one, and did a 360 on the second one. I passed them all with ease, until the rest three all ran towards me in a group. I didn't stop; I ran even faster towards them. I did a front flip and went over them, landing on my feet. I quickly regained speed and kept running.

"5...4...3...2 Timberwolfs win, Timberwolfs win" the annoucer said, jumping up and down. All the players started running towards me. The team picked me up and put me on their shoulders, as they carried me out the fields.

They set me down, next to bleachers and went to celebrate. I saw the coach running towards me.

"Damon, we won" he screamed at me with excitement

"I know, coach. I was there"

Caroline tapped the coach on the shoulder "May I cut in"

The coach gave me a pat on the back and ran to gloat in the other coach's face.

"Did you like my game?" I asked Caroline. She was the head cheeleader and I was Dating her. We started dating about 3 months ago.

"Loved it" Caroline replied as she pulled me in for another kiss.

"Good game, Salvatore"

I pulled away from Caroline and saw Elena standing there.

Caroline rolled her eyes and gave me a quick kiss "Brb, babe" she walked away.

I turned and watch Caroline walk away. I turned back to Elena "What do you want, Gilbert"

Elena smirked "I just want to congradulate you on winning"

"What's the catch"

Elena smiled sweetly "No catch. Believe or no, I'm happy we won" she stuck out her hand for me to shake.

"I don't trust you, Gilbert" I said to her. I knew her like a haw knew it's prey. She has pulled some impressing pranks, latety, and I was sure this was going to be one of them.

"Now, Damon, it's a a celebration. Why would I prank you here" she stuck out her hand again.

"No hoax?" she shook her head. I hesitated before grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"Good game" she said again. Just then Caroline came back. She gave Elena a glare then pulled me into a bruising kiss, as if to make Elena jealous. I didn't care and wrapped my arms around her waist, not caring that Elena was watching.

I heard her cough awkwardly. I pulled away from Caroline and looked at Elena again.

"Well, I have to go" she said inelegant.

I nodded and tried to pull my hand away from Caroline's waist. I realize that I couldn't. She started looking at me awkwardly. I hear Elena snicker, and soon realized what just happened. She put glue in my hand, but how. I didn't see the white on her hand.

She then pulled out a tube "Super sticky clear glue. Just a dab and you can glue something instanly"

"You little-" Caroline started but stopped

"You said there was no prank this time" I yelled at her

She shrugged "I lied. Later Salvatore, have fun being stuck with you're girlfriend" she threw the glue at me "It wears off in an hour" she gave me a devilish smile, and then walked to the parking lot.

"That girl is so dead"

"I know" I tried pulling with all my might, but still nothing. "But don't worry" I gave her a smirk "I'm going to get her tomorrow"

"Good! Now get you're hand off"

"I can't, remember" god she is so perturbed. Always wants something, and wants it now. Sometimes I wonder why I'm even dating her.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

I entered the school angry and frustrated. Since, me and Caroline were stuck for an hour, I had to get my brother to drive us home, and she insisted she stays with me. I was up all night listening to 'can you believe that girl'. That girl Elena will get what's coming for her.

The bell ringed and I quickly ran to my class. I entered Miss Jester's class, and she instantaneously called me.

"Mister, Salvatore, why are you late for my class" she asked me

I was speechless. Great! Now this would be on my record.

"Uh, he was awake all last night, celebrating our 15th win." Tyler spoke out for me. I was so glad he was in today.

Miss Jester looked a little discomfited "Oh right, I was at that game, when you guys scored the big...35 and win the game"

"Um, we didn't even get to 33"

Now all the guys started laughing.

"Quiet! Damon, take you're seat"

"Gladly" I replied and went to sit down.

Elena's pov: Lunchtime

I walked inside the cafeteria. All the kids were chattering away. I saw Bonnie wave over to me at her table. As I walked to her, I heard a couple of snickers. I ignored them and kept on walking, but the laughter grew. Now I was angry

"What the heck are you guys laughing at?"

"The square hole in the back of you're pants. By they way, Barney underwear"

I quickly turned to Damon to see him laughing and high fiving his guys. I knew this was his doing. I quickly ran over to Bonnie, and pulled her out of the cafeteria, and into the bathroom.

"Elena, wait girl, my heel" she said as I dragged her. When I let her go she looked at me with a 'WHAT' look.

"Damon, pulled another prank, and this time it's personal"

She sighed "Elena, pranks are so old. Can we just forget about him and get on with our lives"

"No! Now you're going to help me" I smiled mischievously. She started shaking her head and I knew that I was going to have to beg her. "Please, Bonnie. This will help you get revenge on him"

"Elena, I don't want to get drag into this"

"Bonnie, if you don't help me, I will show everyone the picture of you in chicken pox"

She gasped "You said you burned that picture:

"Lied, now are you going to help?"

She hesitated before nodding. I smiled in excitement.

"What should I do?"

"Just slip this into his food"

"Why don't you ask him"

I looked at her incredulity. Was she seriously thinking that Damon would take something from me? Who would trust someone who stuck them to their girlfriends?

"Bonnie, just do it. Then when it's done, go to my locker and bring me the extra pants. After that meet me in the boys bathroom"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

I gave her the bottle. She took it, and walked outside.

* * *

><p>Damon's pov<p>

"So you got her" Tyler asked

I nodded in amusement. I just finished telling them how I got Elena, back for gluing me to Caroline. They were all cracking up/

"Yep, and she didn't even notice"

"Nice one dude" Trevor said

"I know-"

"Hot sauce, superstar Damon"

I slowly turned around to see Bonnie, standing behind me with a bottle. Talk about awkward. What the heck is she doing here? She's Elena's best friend so that can't be good.

"Um, no thanks. I hav-" and with that she poured the whole bottle in my spaghetti. Wow, she just pours a whole bottle of hot sauce in my food. What is wrong with her?

"Where in th-" I started but she just took off. Is this girl crazy, or just mental? Who dumps a bottle of hot sauce into someone's food?

"Well, she is Elena's friend" Brady said to me "The crazyness must have rubbed off"

"Whatever, she did no harm" I took my fork and put some spaghetti in my mouth. "It tastes the same" I took another bite. "So, as I was saying-" Whoa! Damn is that spaghetti kicking. I put my hand on my stomach and it rumbled against my hand. The growl was so loud that even my friends heard it.

"Dude, what is up with you're stomach?" Brady asked curiously

"I don't-" my stomach stopped me again. "I have to go" I ran out of the cafeteria and towards the bathroom. What did that girl put in my food? On my way there I stopped my Caroline.

"Hey baby" she gave me a quick kiss "Where are you running to?"

"Um, Caroline, I hav-"

"I know you're not cheating on me"

Girl, I am dying here and you are accusing me of cheating.

"Was it Stacy? I see the way she looks at you"

"No Caroline, I am not cheating on you. But I have somewhere to be" I ran away from her. I entered the bathroom, and went to the first stall, but someone was in it. There were only 3 stalls, I tried the second one, but occupied. I tried the last one, and Elena popped out of it. Bonnie popped out of the second one.

I growled "You," she smirked "Who's going to pop out of the second one?"

"No one, I locked it"

"Elena, I am going to crap my pants. Please open up"

She pretended to think about it "No, I like seeing you in pain"

"Then I'll go get the principal"

She laughed "Good luck with that. One drop of that and you just go, imagine the whole bottle. And I would just love to see you get the principal, crapping you're pants"

I sighed "What do you want?"

"A lot of things, and lets just say, it will be painful"

"Hell no" My stomach kicked me again. "Okay, okay"

"Better not be lying" I heard Bonnie say. Where the hell did she come from?

"Yeah whatever"

She looked at her watch "Ooops, you took to long. 10...9...8"

I growled and hopped up on the second door. I climbed over the door and got in. I quickly unbuckled my pants, boxers and dropped it.

I hear Elena laugh. "What the heck are you laughing at?"

"You forgot you're underwear"

I looked down and saw that I didn't pull down my underwear.

"Crap!"

"Well, now I have superstar Damon, crapping his pants on video" she flipped her camera's lid close. "Have fun in there"

I heard her laugh with Bonnie, and leave. I growled. What the heck am I suppose to do now, with a load in my pants. I sighed and pulled my pants up. I ran out the bathroom, and out the back of the school. I started running home. I couldn't take my car cause of the load in my pants, and it would just be uncomfortable.

I jumped and hopped up trash cans, and fences to get home. I finally got home and entered the my mansion. I was suprised by the things going on in front of me. I saw Stefan kissing someone on the couch, and he was shirtless.

"Stefan, what the hell are you doing"

He startled when he saw me, and quickly got off the girl. He grabbed his shirt and quickly put on his shirt.

"I know you were not about to have-"

"No, Damon we were not. We were just kissing"

"When you are suppose to be in school"

He was speechless. "GET TO SCHOOL, NOW" I screamed at him. He quickly helped the girl up, and walked out the door. I shook my head, and ran to the bathroom.

Back to school

I quietly entered the school from the back and ran in the hallway. The kids were in a free period, so everyone was in the hallway.

I saw Tyler running towards me. "Yo, dude where were you?"

I shrugged. I didn't need to tell Tyler my whole buisness.

"Well, anyway I saw Elena laughing with Bonnie, and showing her a video. I didn't see it, but they mentioned you're name in it"

Ah who cares, as long as he didn't see it, I don't care. "Did she show anyone else"

"No, only her and Bonnie"

"Good. So, anyway, I need you're help"

"With that?"

"A prank, on Elena. I have used all my pranks from last year and this year. I need a prank that everyone will remember; a prank that 2 years later, they'll still be talking about it."

I saw Tyler's face lit up. "I got it. First: Go out with Elena, make her fall in love with you, then dump her in front of the whole school."

I smirked "That's a good plan, but Elena will never go out with me"

"That's why you have to make her trust you, first. Then go out with her."

The bell ringed "Okay, I'll do it. See you man" I walked to my class.

On my way to class I saw Elena, going to hers. I ran in front of her and stopped her.

She groaned "What do you want Salva-load"

I made a fake smile "Clever. Anyway, I want to call a truce between us"

"Why?"

"Because we are seniors and pranks are kinda childish. And I don't want to see you get hurt"

She laughed "Yeah, right. You're only calling the war off so I won't post that video online"

Well half of it is true. "No, trust me. That is not the case."

"Okay, truce" she stuck her hand out, and I shook my head.

"Not here; meet me tonight at 5 by the lake"

"Okay"

"Good" I opened the door for her "See you tonight" she gave me a fake smile and entered. I smirked as I closed the door and thought about how I would dump her. Would it be cruel, or just plain mean? Oh well, she's going down. Only a month away, Elena. A month.

**A/N: Does it sound good or bad. Oh, and sorry if there's some grammar mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about not updating sooner, but I've already started chapter 3, and will post it on wednesday. Again sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Elena's pov<p>

I entered the house and dropped my keys in the bowl. The house was supiciously quiet.

"Jeremy" I yelled downstairs, but no one answered. I figure he wasn't home so I went upstairs. I had to get ready for the truce with Damon, tonight. He better not try to pull any prank on me tonight, or else this video will be all over the internet.

I grab my towel and went in the bathroom for a shower. I finished and put on regular clothes. A t-shirt, jeans, and nikes. I grab my keys, hopped in my car, and drove off. I arrived at the lake 15 minutes later and parked my car. I got out and went by the lake. I saw Damon perched up against a tree. My face lit up as I thought of something. I crept up behind him and was about to push him, when he turned around.

"Don't even think about it" he said with a smirk

"How did you know?" I asked him

He shrugged "I'm just that awesome" typical egotistical Damon

"So are we going to get these truces going or am I waisting my time here?"

He waggles his finger in my face "Patients, Elena, patients" I slapped his finger away and he laughed. God, I love that laugh. I know he is suppose to me my enemy and all, but he has the cutest laugh.

He grabs my hand pulls me towards him. I pull my hand away from him and push him.

"Hey, no fighting"

"Next time don't pull me" I walk past him and he followed. "Can we get this thing over with, already?"

He shook his head "Sorry, sweetheart, doesn't work that way"

I stopped "Then what am I doing here?"

He grabs my hand and pulls me towards the water "We are here for a swim"

"What? No, Damon, no!"

But that didn't stop him; he pulled me into the water sending me falling down with him. I land on top him in the water.

I scream "Damon, you got my hair wet"

"Good" he replied teasingly. I tried getting up but he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down again. I tried pulling his grip off "Don't you have a girlfriend"

He shook his head "Don't worry, I'll be available tomorrow"

I finally got his hand off me, and stepped out of the water. I sat on the ground, as I pulled my shoes off to dry.

"I should have know Damon Salvatore, jumps from girl to girl"

He got out of the water and sat next to me "No, that's not the case" he looked me in the eye "She's cheating on me, with this guy, Vince" I could see he was hurt, but he tried to hide with a smirk "But don't worry, tomorrow you can look at my ass all day"

I laughed "Yeah right"

"So what about you? Have you ever been cheated on?"

"Once, Matt."

"That must be terrible. Tell me about it"

I laughed again "I don't think so, Can we just call this truce so I can go home" I got up

He stood up "Sure" he stuck out his hand and I shook it "Now seel it with a kiss" he moved closer to me, and I moved back.

"Damon, stop I'm serious"

"Make me"

I shrugged "Okay" I pushed him, and he fell in the water. "See you later 'Friend'" I saw him starting to get up and ran away. I was laughing at the same time.

"You are so lucky were friends" he yelled after me

"Yeah, yeah" I got in my car and waved to him, before driving off.

Next day

I stood at my locked getting my books out, when I heard Damon and Caroline arguing. I couldn't help but spy on their conversation.

"How can you accuse me of cheating on you. I don't even know a Vince" I heard Caroline say

"You're lying! Stefan said he saw you kissing him in the gym"

Caroline scoffed "You are gonna believe that lying weasel?"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't"

"I can give you a million reason why." she sighed "Look Damon, Stefan has had a crush on me since last year. He has been telling you and me all kinds of lie" she wrapped her arms around Damon's neck.

"Him!" he slapped her hand off "He took a picture and send it to me" he took out his Phone and showed Caroline it. I saw her face go shock.

"H-he's lying, Damon"

"Yeah, were over Caroline"

"But-" She grunted and stomped away.

I saw Damon coming towards me and quickly pretended to be busy. When he arrived next to me he started laughing.

"Did you enjoy the show"

"What?" I pretended not to know anything about it. "I don't know what you are talking about?"

He smirked "Yeah, right"

I smiled "Okay, you caught me. So you broke up with her?"

"Yeah she deserved it"

I nodded "Sooo, are we like friends or just rand-"

"Go out with me"

What! Did he just ask me to go out with him. We were just enemies a day ago, and now he is already asking me out? Uh, uh.

"Sorry Damon but I am not some girl you jump to after a break up." I touched him on his arm "Lets just focus on being friends first" I gave him a smile and closed my locker. "See you" I walked away.

* * *

><p>Damon's pov<p>

She rejected me? Well, that's a first. Usually girls beg me to ask them out. Was I too fast for her? All these question ran throught my mind as I walked down the hallway. I still couldn't believe that she reject me. Sure, I was a little fast, but that is the way love blossom. At least that's what I thought was-

"No luck, huh" I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Tyler.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

He shrugged "Doesn't matter. Anyway, I saw you with Elena. Looks like you're going to have to push that plan of yours a month back" he laughed

I mocked his laughter "He-he-no! That's not the only plan I have up my sleeves. Watch and learn, by Friday, Elena will be head over heels for me"

He laughed again "Good luck"

"I don't need it"

Class

"Who can tell me what year did Maggelan start his famous trip around the world" Mr. Saltzman asked his class. I was not paying attention to care. And who the hell knows when a guy started going on vacation.

The class was quiet and only one person raised her hand.

"1519"

"Correct! Good job, Elena"

"Now, class I want you to read pages 154 to-" he was interuptted by the intercome. _Mr. Saltzman, please come down to the office, please. _"Ok, don't forget 154 to 157" and then he ran out the class. Luck for us, the bell ringed, which means period over. Everyone started gathering their stuff and leaving.

Everyone left except for Elena and me. She grabbed her book and was about to leave, when she hit her desk and fell. I quickly ran over to her, and kneeled down beside her. "You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, fine"

I lift up her elbow and saw that she had scratch it. It was bleeding. "No you're not" I quickly walked over to Mr. Saltzman desk and looked for a bandage. I found one and walked back to her. "Here" I placed the bandage on her arm, and helped her up.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked me

I picked up her books and gave it to her "Because that is what friends do for each other. Oh, and sorry about asking you out earlier."

"It's okay. Thank you" she left the classroom.

Plan going right. My first assigment was complete. Now I have to find Bonnie. I ran outside the class and looked for her. I went to her locker, but she wasn't there. Through the gym, football field, classroom, and still nothing. There was one room I hadn't check, and decided to go in it. I entered the music room, and found her collecting her stuff. I walked over to her, and stopped her.

She rolled her eyes at the sight of me "What do you want, Salva-load"

I put on a fake smile "Yeah, jokes over. I heard you and Luka are going on a date tonight"

"Yeah, and?"

"Invite, Elena. Make her go with you, and I'll go with Luka"

"What? You want to go on a date with Elena." she laughed "What are you in love with her?"

I shrugged "So what if I am" I lied "Just bring her, and don't mention my name. Just tell her you fixed her on a blind date"

She crossed her arms "And what if I don't"

I smirked "Then Elena, and Luka will know that you were making out with Jeremy. And that wouldn't sit well with Elena, knowing that her best friend and her brother are swapping spit behind her back"

"You piece of-"

I cut her off "I get it, I'm an ass. But if you do it, no one will have to know." I leaned forward to her "It will be our little secret" I gave her a wink, then walked out of the music. Satisfy that my plan will so soon go into action, and Elena will soon fall for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Really sorry about not posting on wesnesday like I said. It's just that my computer had virus and by the time I got rid of them it was 1:15, and I was super tired. I decided to post it today, Hopefully it's good.**

* * *

><p>Elena's pov<p>

"Bonnie, I don't want to go with you" I complained to Bonnie.

"Elena, please" she says as she put on her earrings "Lots of people go one blind dates"

"Yeah, they are only 3 types of peopled that uses blind date: 1. people who can't get a date. 2. Losers, and 3. people who have mentally problems.

"Oh, Elena stop. Were going to have fun"

I cross my arms "Bonnie, I am not going and that final"

"Yeah, yeah" she grabs my hand and pulls me out the door.

When we arrived in the restaurant, she got us a seat way in the back. We waited for Luka and his friends.

When I saw luka, coming in with the guy, I was shocked. Damon Salvatore needed to be set up on a blind date. Well, there's always a first for everything.

"There's you're date, now" Bonnie said. She grabbed luka and walked to another table "You kids have fun!" she yells back.

Damon sat across from me. I couldn't believe he was here.

"So, you got drag here too?"

I nodded "Yeah, didn't really have a choice"

"Listen, Elena, I really don't want to be here, and to be honest, you don't seem like you do either. So lets sneak out"

I shook my head "I tried, already"

"Then lets out back"

I looked at him he was crazy "Damon, the only back there is, is the kitchen"

He gave me sly smirk "It's now or never"

I paused for a moment. Sneaking out the kitchen would be a very risky thing to do, but on the other side, I don't want to be here. I sigh and grab his hand. He got up and drags me with him. He pushs the kitchen door open and steps in there.

"Now, just follow my lead" I nodded and followed him. On our way there, I noticed a couple of chefs looking at us, but none of them made any comment; there was only murmurs. I can't believe this! His plan is actually gonna work.

"Hey, you kids are not suppose to be here" A french chef said to us.

Damon stopped in front of him "Look we just want to get out" he said calmly

The chef shook his head "If you want to get out, you go out the front"

Damon turned and looked at me "Run!" he darted off, passing the chef. I was a little suprise and ran 5 seconds after he ran. I saw the chef go and get the phone.

"Get those kids!" he said to his employes.

I ran even faster when I saw that half of the kitchen was chasing after us. I caught up to Damon.

"Are you crazy?"

He was laughing and running "No, but this is the most fun you ever had, right?"

"Yeah, cause I just love being chase by security and chefs with knifes" I said sarcastically

He laughed again "You should try it on a daily basic. Gets the blood running-how do you think I stay so fit, and hot"

"Oh, I don't know, I thought working out?"

He gave me a big grin "You picture me working out?"

"No! I have never picture you working out"

He smirked again, and kicked the back door open. We ran out and quickly shut it. He grabs me and pulls me behind the trash cans, and we hid there. I saw the chef come out and start scanning the outside.

He threw his hand up in defeat "They're gone. Now, come on, people are awaiting their food" he walks back in with the security.

As soon as he left Damon started cracking up. I hit him on the back of the skull and told him to be quiet. He didn't listen and kept laughing.

"What the heck is so funny?"

"You should have seen you're face"

I hit him again.

He got up and went over to a tree, and sat down on the ground. "That was fun, right?"

I smiled and sat next to him "No! What if they had call the police on us"

"Then we would have gotten into a big problem" he smirked at me.

Since, we were talking I decided to bring up something we just left hanging. "So, you didn't answer my question: are we friends"

"I want to be more than just enemy"

"How do you suppose that?"

He turned and looked at me "If you don't pull away, then that will tell me"

What was he talking about? Pull away coul- I was enterupted with my train of thought with his lips crashing into mine. I paused for a moment, not kissing back. When he put his hand on my face, that's when I decided to kiss him back. He slowly moved up and pushs me down gently on the ground. He got on top of me, and continued kissing me.

Was this really happening? Was Damon Salvatore- the man I use to loath-kissing me? Well, if he was kissing me, I would at least enjoy it. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him down further.

He bites my lips, pulls it, then release it before pulling away. "I knew you had a soft spot for me" he leaned down to kiss me again, but I turned my face, and he kissed my cheeks. 'What's wrong?"

I push him off me and sit up "Look, Damon we are going way to fast. Can we just slow down for a couple of days?"

He hesitated before nodding "Sure," he got up "Come on, I'll take you home"

I smile and got up "Thanks"

He smiles at me, and leads me to his car.

The ride to my house was a little awkward for everyone. We didn't talk that much, and only gave each glances, when the other one wasn't looking. By the time we got to my house, I was both happy, and relieve. I stepped out and went to open my door.

"So, I'll see you at school?"

"No, I'm going to switch school" I said with sarcasm

He laughed at me. "Right. So, did that kiss put any damp in our relationship, or are we still good?"

I smiled "Still good"

"Cool"

"Good. Goodnight, Elena" He leaned forwards and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Damon" I said before walking in. I admitly avoid Jeremy and went to my room. I took of my clothes, and put on my pajamas. I crawled into bed and slept for the night, but Damon was still on my mind.

_I pushed him down on the bed, and climbed on top of him. I ripped his shirt open and stared at his perfect chisel abs. _

_"Amazing, isn't it?" He asks me. I nodded and kiss them. He smiled and flip us over so that he was on top. He started kissing my neck,. _

_"I love you, Elena'" he said to me_

_I pull him down and kisses him pasionnately. "I love you too, Damon"_

I gasped, and woke up. I felt my heart it was beating. I turned and looked at the clock, and saw it 3:21. I sighed knowing that it was only just a dream, but the hell am I having dreams about me and Damon. I grabbed my pillow and put it over my head and tried to go sleep again. Hopefully no dreams about Damon.

* * *

><p>Damon's pov<p>

_"I want to feel you tonight. I want to touch you. I want to kiss you" I grab her arm and kiss her. She moans in my mouth and I felt complete. I moved us to the bed, and layed her on the bottom. She removed my shirt and smiled_

_"Nice abs" she said she she started tracing them._

_I smirk "Only for you" I kissed her again "I am falling for you. I am in love with you, El-"_

Beep, beep, beep! The clock was abruptly stopped with my fist smaching it. Freaking clock! I sat up and realized that I was shirtless, and had an unwanted friend in my pants. Crap! Why the hell am I suddenly having dreams about Elena and me

I heard a knock on the door, and grabbed a pillow. I quickly covered my area.

I saw Stefan open the door. "You okay?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Oh, it's just that I head some noises in this room" I raised my eyebrow. "Elena, oh Elena" he started making kissy faces.

"Shut the hell up" I grab my other pillow and threw it at him. It hit him the chest, but he kept laughing. "If you ever tell anyone about this, I will kill you" I threaten him.

He continued laughing "Yeah, yeah" he closed the door.

I sighed and got up, and headed to the shower. The thought of me and Elena kept creaping up in my head, and that was making it hard, literally. I got out of the bathroom, and dried my hair. I took my clothes out the closet, and got ready for school. I figured that on the way there it would go away, and went in the car with it. Thank god that it did. I stopped the car in the parking lot, and got out. I entered the school, and saw Elena by her locker.

Man, did she look beautiful. Her silky shiny, golden- what am I saying? I quickly shook the thought of my head, and went upstairs. I was going to avoid Elena, today at all cost.


End file.
